memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Joe Bauer
|birthplace = Springfield, Missouri, USA |deathday = |deathplace = |awards = 1 Emmy Award |roles = Visual Effects Coordinator/Supervisor, Model Maker |image2 = Ex Post Facto battle planning.jpg |caption2 = ...with (2nd right) with colleagues (l-r) Jim Rider, David Stipes and Dan Curry discussing a set-up for "Ex Post Facto" |image3 = Enlarged forward section of the Kazon carrier vessel studio model.jpg |caption3 = ...building the Kazon carrier vessel forwards enlarged section model for "Caretaker" }} Joseph "Joe" Bruce Bauer , occasionally also credited as "Joseph B. Bauer", is a visual effects (VFX) coordinator and supervisor. Starting his motion picture industry career in late 1993, he worked, teamed up as VFX coordinator with David Stipes, on three seasons of the Star Trek television franchise, which included the final season of , and the first two seasons of . Bauer was given the opportunity to hone his skills by serving as a VFX supervisor on two episodes, The Next Generation s and Voyager s (coincidentally also his last work for the franchise), without ever being permanently elevated into the position. Along with the rest of the VFX team, Bauer won an Emmy Award for s pilot episode in . For that episode, Bauer made a noticeable contribution when he built the enlarged forward section of the [[Kazon carrier vessel#Studio model|Kazon Predator-class]] vessel, that was used for the climatic ramming scene in the last act. ( ) Aside from this he has tactical operations officer Joe Bauer named after him. Career outside Star Trek Following his work on Star Trek, Bauer worked as VFX supervisor on projects such as the action comedy Double Team (1997), the action thriller Knock Off (1998), the mystery thriller The Thirteenth Floor (1999), the thriller Frailty (2001), the horror sequel Final Destination 2 (2003), the fantasy sequel Blade: Trinity (2004), the comic adaptation 4: Rise of the Silver Surfer (2007), the science fiction film Outlander (2008), the comic adaptation Get Smart (2008), the family movie Cats & Dogs: The Revenge of Kitty Galore (2010), and the horror remake Fright Night (2011). In 2011 he was the executive producer, writer, and director of the short drama Ambush on which he worked with Eden FX visual effects artist Fred Pienkos. From 2013 onwards, Bauer worked as VFX supervisor on the television series Game of Thrones (2011-2019), as of 2015 arguably the most successful production in television history ever by far (thereby becoming one of the very few former Star Trek ''production staffers to have become involved with this production, if not the only one), (co-)earning him five consecutive "Outstanding Special Visual Effects" Emmy Awards, addended with a sixth one in 2019 for the series' last season. This last win actually put Bauer on equal footing with his former ''Star Trek mentor Dan Curry, the all-time most Emmy Award winning Star Trek staffer with seven wins. Star Trek credits * ** – Visual Effects Coordinator (Season 7) ** – Visual Effects Coordinator ** – Visual Effects Coordinator ** – Visual Effects Coordinator ** – Visual Effects Coordinator ** – Visual Effects Coordinator ** – Visual Effects Coordinator ** – Visual Effects Coordinator ** – Visual Effects Coordinator ** – Visual Effects Coordinator ** – Visual Effects Coordinator ** – Visual Effects Supervisor ** – Visual Effects Coordinator * ** – Visual Effects Coordinator (Season 1) ** – Visual Effects Coordinator ** – Visual Effects Supervisor ** – Visual Effects Coordinator ** – Visual Effects Coordinator ** – Visual Effects Coordinator ** – Visual Effects Coordinator ** – Visual Effects Coordinator ** – Visual Effects Coordinator ** – Visual Effects Coordinator (Season 2) ** – Visual Effects Coordinator ** – Visual Effects Coordinator ** – Visual Effects Coordinator ** – Visual Effects Coordinator ** – Visual Effects Coordinator ** – Visual Effects Coordinator ** – Visual Effects Coordinator ** – Visual Effects Coordinator ** – Visual Effects Coordinator ** – Visual Effects Supervisor Emmy Award As Visual Effects Coordinator, Joe Bauer has received the following Emmy Award in the category "Outstanding Individual Achievement in Special Visual Effects" for his work on Star Trek: * for the episode , shared with Dan Curry, David Stipes, Michael Backauskas, Adam Howard, Edward L. Williams, Scott Rader, Don Greenberg, Don Lee, Robert Stromberg, John F.K. Parenteau, Joshua D. Rose, and Joshua Cushner External link * es:Joe Bauer Category:Special and Visual effects staff Category:Emmy Award winners